iSalmon
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: Thank you Hope Master for title. Ever since THE KISS, Sam and Freddie have been acting just a little bit strange, according to Carly, who still doesn't know. But in one fell swoop, will Freddie blow their cover? SEDDIE! RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since THE KISS, Sam and Freddie have been acting just a little bit strange, according to Carly, who still doesn't know. But in one fell swoop, will Freddie blow their cover?

-----------------------------

"Hey Carly..." Freddie said as he entered the Shay apartment. Carly could clearly recognize the depression in his voice.

"Hey. You okay there?"

Freddie sat on the couch, his chin in his palms and his elbows on his knees. "Yea...I'm fine..."

Carly gave a small smile, "Freddie?"

Freddie sighed, dropping his hands and looking at his neighbor, "I don't know."

Carly sighed, sitting beside Freddie. "Freddie, you and Sam have been acting weird for the past couple days. And since she's hanging out with those other kids now, you might not be able to set things straight."

Freddie knitted his eyebrows. "Other kids?"

Carly nodded. "There are these pranksters in school. Sam's been hanging out with them for a while."

"Oh." Freddie looked down into his hands.

Carly pursed her lips, clamping a hand on his shoulder. "You really should go talk to her."

"Yeah, I know..." Freddie looked up and gave a small smile. "Thanks Carly."

"Anytime." The two stood up and walked to the door. Carly held the door open for him. "You gonna go talk to her, now?"

"Nah. I just need to think things over for a while before that. Thanks again." Freddie walked out and Carly closed the door behind him. A second later, it knocked. Carly opened it to see Freddie, again. "Hey, just out of curiousity, where is Sam?"

"She's hanging out with those pranksters down at the Sea Food Shop. They're giving away free Salmon, apparently."

A look of pure horror crossed Freddie's face. He slammed the door shut and Carly could hearing stampeding footsteps running down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie entered and looked around the Sea Food Resturant down the street of the apartment for the rebellious blond. Within a second he found her, a piece of salmon in her hand. He didn't know how many she had already eaten and could only hope it was none.

Slowly, the piece of fish closed in on her mouth.

Without thinking, he ran to where she was sitting with five other people, turned her around and kissed her straight on the lips.

He felt the fish drop onto his foot. He pulled away, looking at the horror now on Sam's face. He looked at the other kids there.

He heard Sam gulp. She stood, grabbing onto Freddie's arms. "Excuse us for a moment." Sam dragged the technical boy out of the building and to the side, slamming him against a brick wall. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She snapped. "We were suppose to keep THAT a secret, remember?! It'll be all over school by tomorrow!"

"You were about to eat the salmon!" Freddie answered.

"So?"

"YOU'RE ALLERGIC!"

Sam kept quiet for a moment. "What? How would you know that? I've never had salmon in my life!"

"Yes you did! My birthday. Third Grade. You were in the hospital for three weeks because of it!" Freddie snapped.

Sam's angered face dropped. She walked a little till her back hit the brick wall. She slid down in in a trance. Freddie sighed, joining her on the ground. "But why did you do...THAT?" Sam waved her hand at the building and looked at Freddie.

Freddie sighed, Carly's voice ringing in his ear. _You really should go talk to her. _"I don't know. I guess..." He turned to Sam, "I guess I can't act like nothing happened." He looked down for a second, then back up. "I really liked kissing you, Sam."

Sam stared at him for a second, then scoffed, looking at her feet. "What? Are you saying...are you saying you're falling for me?"

Freddie pursed his lips, lifting Sam's chin to look at him with a finger. Slowly he leaned in to place his lips over hers. Immediately, Sam kissed back, her hand winding around his neck.

The kiss was chaste and over quickly. Freddie leaned his forehead against hers, his own hand dropping to her neck.

Sam laughed. "Wow, three kisses and I've already won you over."

Freddie laughed, giving Sam one more kiss. "Well, usually, you end up liking your first kiss."

Sam chuckled, giving Freddie a small punch, then placing her head on Freddie's shoulder. His arms wrapped around her. "So...you ready for tomorrow?" She murmured.

Freddie chuckled. "Tomorrow? Better question, are we ready for Carly?"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day came and Freddie and Sam decided to go through it with a bang.

They entered the school together, side by side, hands intertwined.

They passed everybody and went straight to Sam's locker, where they were met by a practically fuming Carly Shay.

Sam gulped, stepping away from Freddie and looking at the ground. The tech-boy looked at her, softly tugging her back to his side. Sam looked back at her best friend, giving a small smile. "Hey Carls. What's up?"

"What's up? How about the fact that you and Freddie have been going out behind my back!" Carly dropped her crossed arms and gave a hurt look. "Guys, if you two wanted to date, you know I would've supported you. But I wish you would've told me."

"Carls, it's not what you think!" Sam pulled away from Freddie, grasping the arms of the dark-haired girl.

"Whatever." Carly brushed off Sam's hold and turned to open her locker.

Sam changed sides so that she was now on Carly's right. "Me and Freddie just got together yesterday."

"Why so sudden?"

Sam bit her lip, looking at Freddie. The boy nodded. "Because Freddie kissed me."

"What?!" Sam nodded. Carly turned to Freddie. "When?"

"After Sam blabbed the 'First Kiss' secret." Freddie answered.

"And then," Carly turned back to Sam, "yesterday at the Sea Food Place."

Carly gave a confused look, turning to Freddie. "By the way, why did-"

"She's allergic to salmon."

"Oh." Carly turned back to Sam.

"So...can you forgive us?" Sam asked, wringing her hands.

Carly sighed, shutting her locker. "I just need some time." With that she walked away.

Sam's breath hitched in her throat. She leaned against the lockers, banging her head against them. Freddie's hand brushed up and down Sam's in a comforting manner. "Relax, Sam. She's just needs some space."

Sam sighed, watching her best friend walk away in a huff.


End file.
